Words
by NocturnalSleeper
Summary: It was the rarest sight to see these elite couples in a nightout. Due to conflict of schedules, important tasks to be done, and of course work priorites hinder their somehow leisure and bonding time. That night was as peaceful as the previous days of Konoha, however seemed extra special for them to have a nightout.


It was the rarest sight to see these elite couples in a nightout. Due to conflict of schedules, important tasks to be done, and of course work priorites hinder their somehow leisure and bonding time. That night was as peaceful as the previous days of Konoha, however seemed extra special for them to have a nightout.

"I have missed this, 'ttebayo." Naruto said after finishing his third bottle of sake. His still wore his wide smile with dark circles around his eyes because of stress and aging. Beside him was Hinata, as pretty as ever, blushed after a drink of alcohol.

A click and fizz sound was heard at the Ichiraku Ramen House as Shikamaru opened another bottle. "The reconstruction of everything the war has destroyed kept people busy, y'know." For this kind of special night and these special costumers, Ichiraku Ramen House served sake even though it does not come along with ramen.

"But it was good to see how these people helped each other to recover from the war. Still gives me hope for the humanity." Temari said referring to the cooperation of five nations.

"Kakashi-sensei indeed, put a lot of effort to make Konoha a better place than ever. Everything has changed." Sai smiled as Ino wrapped her arms around his showing to much PDA. Sai's smile is brighter than ever after having romantic relationship with Ino. He now knows what love is.

"Hey don't forget my efforts too!" Naruto outburst, "I had tons of hardships endured to make Konaha a safe haven for the next generation!" Then he settled "I never thought it's going to be difficult to be a Hokage sometimes."

Sai was right, everything has changed. The innovations in technology, the peace between other nations and the people's way of living. 'Even the Ichiraku Ramen House has changed,' he thought. It is now able to cater numerous hungry tummies because of the expansion of the house. Unlike before when it was only able to feed six people at a time. But one thing is for sure, the ramen stayed the same.

"And Sasuke's sacrifice for his mission helped to sustain the peace our kids have been experiencing, right Sasu-"

"Sasuke-kun, get up!"

Sakura's loud whisper broke the nostalgic conversation of the people at the long table. Sasuke, dropped his body heavily, burying his face on his spilled beer.

"Huh?" Naruto, drooped to see what was the commotion between the two.

Ino cracked a little laugh, "Heh, Sasuke-kun not a hard drinker eh?" Reminiscing the old times when she chose to win Sasuke over her bestfriend made her smile, and now seeing him creating such mess on himself gave her laugh.

"Hehe, Sasuke-kun is not good at alcohol," embarrassed Sakura said hauling Sasuke's face in front of her so she could wipe his sticky face using her handkerchief with cherryblossom embroidery on it.

"Hah! Maybe that's why he refused to join this night out! Teme!" Slightly drunk Naruto mocked him just like when they were genin.

"Anata, get u-"

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly burst shutting his wife's lips with his index finger sluggishly. Sakura jolted. "Have I ever told you tha-" hiccup "that you are so beautiful?"

"Ehh?" Sakura turned pink on what his husband just said. "You're drunk, Sasuke-kun. C'mon I'll clean you up!"

Sasuke managed to carry his body up, his right arm planted on the table to support his weight. He then faced Sakura, so close that their noses touched each other. His raven iris penetrating deeply to Sakura's orbs like he's seeing her soul.

"Sakura." His breath was heavy and Sakura was feeling hot with Sasuke's sharp gaze and narrow space between them. She got chills as his warm breath touched her lips and felt guilty for what she was thinking that time in that place. 'How could Sasuke be so sexy even when he's drunk?'

"Sakura," he repeated, "your eyes are like the verdant grassland on time of spring. You remember that don't you?"

"Eh?" She was puzzled while holding his gaze.

"At the Hidden Mist Village where we dated once." He said. Then he brushed her rosy cheeks with his thumb then to her hair. Sakura felt her face burning and her stomach was tumbling upside down because of Sasuke's touch and embarrassment for their act in front of their colleagues.

"Sasuke! Stop it, we're not at home! And you're drunk!"

"Your hair is like a cherry blossom who makes every man's heart fall for its beauty."

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed. "This is our night out so quit playing with your pick up lines here, Teme!"

Sakura left in awe because of what his husband was telling her. After all, she's starved for his sweet words coz he's not good at it. And it is not his love language.

"You may not have a huge breasts like other women have but your butt is perf-"

"SHANNARO!" A bottle of sake just shattered on the wall behind Sasuke, cutting a bit of his hair by its fragments. The part of the wall smashed into peaces leaving a bottle-shaped engraving at the center of it. Sasuke went white and woke up to his senses at sight of his furious wife.

"Di- did he just pull the wro- wrong trigger?" Naruto said, stunned. All of them were stunned with Sakura's sudden change of mood.

"That's it!" Sakura stomped and the earth shook beneath them. "Get your ass off coz we're going home! Or else I'm going to throw you from here into the house coz I'm not going to waste any strength to carry a drunk man!"

Sasuke managed to stand up and follow his wife dashing outside the Ramen House leaving their friends trying process what just happened to the dangerous Uchiha Sasuke who became a frighten puppy around his wife.

"Ah, only two bottle of sake can make the man of few words talk." Shikamaru sighed.

"And only Sakura can make him follow such orders." Temari added.

"Even I, will errupt with anger if you say the same thing to me!" Ino warned Sai now clenching his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't say such things. Besides, I haven't seen any other woman's breasts so how can I compare?" Sai smiled. "Anyway, are they leaving because Sasuke is drunk or because they cannot fight their heated bodies and burning hormones?"

Sasuke woke up with a painful headache like someone is drilling his skull the next morning. He exited their bedroom and went straight to their kitchen to ask Sakura for pain killers. He saw her busy washing the dishes. He pulled a chair and sat sluggishly putting his elbow on the table and massaging his forhead.

"So, you're awake." Sakura said without looking. She went for the white mug and put a hot water in it. She walked towards to Sasuke and placed the mug of coffee on the table harder than usual capturing Sasuke's attention.

"Aren't you going to say how verdant green my eyes are? Or how my hair makes every man's heart fall?" His eyebrows twitched hearing his wife. "Or how small my breasts are?"

Sasuke looked at his wife. Sakura wore a sarcastic smile. He tried to remember what happened last night. Th nighout's memories flashed gradually into his brain.

Sasuke wilted his head, "I did'nt mean it."

"Good!" Sakura thought he was pertaining to his insult on her body. "You should never eve-"

"Everything." His husband cutting her at the middle of her sermon.

"What?" Sakura scowled, crossing her arm on her chest and giving Sasuke a furious look.

Sasuke looked at her, "I didn't mean everything that I said last night. All those words."

Sakura was surprised. Sasuke doesn't have a guilt look on his face nor hint of apology on his tone. His Uchiha pride was getting under her skin again.

Sakura slammed the table, "and why is that?" Sasuke did not even flinch.

"Because you already know it." He said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip of it. Sakura was puzzled by his answers.

"I don't have to say those things because you already know it. Because you know me." Sasuke then gave her a gaze. And just by holding his gaze, Sakura knew what he was talking about.

Yep, she knew Sasuke. It is more than knowing. They are connected. Their hearts and minds interwined with each other like one. They knew what the other is feeling without saying a single word. They are communicating in a language only both of them can understand.

He was right, he doesn't have to say those words because every day he is saying it to her. How Sasuke looks into her eyes during dinner and how he loves to sniff her hair every time he wakes up with her by his side.

Just the thought of it changed Sakura's mood and cracked a chuckle.

"What? What's funny?" Sasuke scowled, bit annoyed of what his wife has been acting.

"You know sometimes, I need to hear sweet words from you too, anata." She said dearly. Flirting with him.

"Is that so? Hn."Sasuke grabbed her waist and dragged her onto him. Sakura almost dove on the table but Sasuke managed to shift her position so her head would fall on his shoulders. "Let's start where you cut me off last night."

He flashed an evil grin on his lips.

"Your butt."


End file.
